Ele a luz, ela a escuridão
by gloss
Summary: FANFIC: Isabella vivia exatamente esse dilema. Ela vivia na escuridão, não somente na escuridão de seus pensamentos. Mas na escuridão de sua alma. Nada para ela era iluminado, tudo era ruim; escuro. Edward, em compensação, era um mágico.
1. 01 - A escuridão

**Sinopse: **

_O que você faria se você vivesse em volta da _**_escuridão?_**_  
Como se sentiria?_

_E se por mais que tu procurasses a _**luz **_não encontrasse, como reagirias?_  
Isabella vivia exatamente esse dilema. Ela vivia na **escuridão**, não somente na escuridão de seus pensamentos. Mas na **escuridão** de sua alma.  
Nada para ela era** iluminado**, tudo era ruim; escuro.  
Edward, em compensação, era um mágico.

_Será que a _**magia **_que havia na vida dele poderá mudar alguma coisa em Kristen?  
Será que ele conseguirá encontrar nela o que tanto _**procurou **_e nunca achou?_

**Capítulo 01 - A escuridão**

Isabella, naquela época em que tudo começou, tinha apenas 16 anos. Apesar de nova, já sofria de um grande mal, ela tinha depressão. Na verdade, era muito mais do que uma depressão, porque depressão tem cura, já no caso dela não. Ela já havia nascido com esse problema, ela tinha sua alma manchada, sim manchada com a feiura, a tristeza, a podridão. Mas o que ela não sabia é que Deus tinha um destino para ela, assim como tem para todo mundo. Só que o dela era muito especial, e todo esse sofrimento era um dos muitos testes que ela teria que passar.

Isabella vivia numa cidadezinha do interior. Era órfã de mãe e pai. Morava sozinha desde os 12 anos, quando perdera sua amada mãe. Sua mãe e o seu pai haviam tentado de tudo para fazê-la feliz, para arrancar aquele sofrimento dela. Mas infelizmente não haviam conseguido. E com a morte dos dois, o sofrimento da menina só se tornara pior. Para ela, eles tinham morrido por culpa dela, por sempre a verem triste. Ela tentava não ser triste, tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia. Ela só conseguia ver as coisas ruins e tristes.

Isabella ia ao colégio como qualquer pessoa normal, mas lá também se excluía de todo mundo. As pessoas no inicio tentaram se aproximar, mas haviam desistido, pois todas suas tentativas haviam sido em vão. Até mesmo os professores não falavam com ela, apenas a deixavam quieta no canto e tentavam ajudar da maneira que podiam, apesar de ser difícil ensinar sem comunicação.

Naquele dia, os professores comunicaram que o colégio iria fazer um passeio para capital, onde os alunos assistiriam o espetáculo do maior mágico de todos os tempos, o Senhor Edward Pattinson. Devido ao fato dele ter nascido no país e querer ajudar a educação evoluir, todo dinheiro que ele ganhasse naqueles shows ele doaria para colégios.

O colégio de Isabella havia conseguido entradas especiais para aquele espetáculo, devido ao fato do diretor do colégio ser tio de Edward. Todos os alunos se animaram menos Isabella, que não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir. Sabia que iria ser ruim e como não tinha mais seus pais para ficarem tristes por ela, ela apenas se conformava com sua tristeza.

Isabella estava se retirando da sala, quando o professor Alberto a chamou de volta.

- Isabella, aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou-lhe.

- Como não tenho a intenção de ir nesse passeio, prefiro me retirar- falou toda encabulada e com as bochechas rosadas.

- Isabella, eu acho que seria importante você ir, eu sei de todo o seu problema para conseguir autorização, mas nisso podemos dar um jeito! Mas acho que se você for, fará um bem enorme a você!

- Mas, professor...

- Isabella, não vá por mim, ou por seus colegas, vá por você! E se isso não for motivo o bastante, vão por seus pais! Tu sabes muito bem que o que eles mais queriam na vida era te ver feliz! Tenta isso pelo menos uma vez, quem sabe se tu mudares um pouco de ares tu consiga! Faça um esforço, não vai cair seu dedo! – disse tranquilamente.

- Deixe-me pensar – pediu.

As palavras de Alberto haviam atingido o coração de Isabella. Ela estava em dúvida, tinha quase certeza de que se fosse, se sentiria muito mal. Mas que se fosse, poderia ao menos tentar fazer a vontade de seus pais.

Ela ficou pensando alguns minutos até que se decidiu. Ela iria, mesmo que ficasse mal se fosse para lá, pior do que já estava não poderia ficar.

Foi, ao mesmo tempo, um engano e um acerto.


	2. 02 - Viajando

**Capítulo 02 - Viajando**

Como Isabella morava sozinha e ainda era menor de idade, arrumar as papeladas necessárias para ela ir, não foi fácil, mas ela e o professor Alberto conseguiram.  
Isabella, apesar de morar sozinha, tinha que respeita o Estatuto da Criança, sua tia distante possuía sua guardam e como a mãe de Isabella, antes de morrer, havia pedido para ela deixar a filha sozinha, ela resolveu deixar Isabella morando sozinha, apesar de se preocupar muito.

Isabella conseguiu que ela assinasse a autorização a tempo de ir ao passeio. Sua tia estava muito feliz por fazer alguma coisa diferente de estar trancada em seu quarto, triste.

Finalmente o dia chegara, Isabella já havia arrumado suas coisas no dia anterior. Ela só pegou suas sacolas e foi caminhando com elas até a escola. Sorte que morava perto. Quando chegou lá, quase todos os alunos já estavam ali. O professor Alberto sorriu quando a viu. Ele estava com medo de que ela não viesse.

Isabella foi até o professor e pediu para entrar no ônibus. Como o professor havia prometido que ela poderia ir sozinha e na frente, já que ninguém gosta da frente mesmo, ele deixou-a subir primeiro, mesmo havendo muitos protestos.

Isabella sentou no primeiro banco do ônibus, mas antes disso ajeitou suas coisas no bagageiro. Os seus colegas não haviam entrado e Isabella já estava dormindo. Pela primeira na vida, estava conseguindo dormir tranquilamente. Algo dentro dela estava mudando, ela estava sentindo uma paz interior, que nunca havia sentido. Estava sentindo-se feliz. Aquele sonho estava fazendo bem. Ela sonhava que tinha uma missão especial para ela, que o destino do mundo estava em suas mãos, que teria que enfrentar a si mesmo; para poder realizar sua sina e no sonho ela estava disposta a tudo. No sonho, ela conseguia tudo.

Quando Isabella acordou, ela abriu seus lindos olhos sorrindo, espantando a todos que estavam acordados no ônibus. Eles pensaram que algum milagre deveria ter acontecido, pois Isabella nunca sorria. Até mesmo Isabella estranhou-se por acordar sorrindo, na verdade quando se deu conta do fato abriu uma carranca enorme e foi correndo para o banheiro.

"_Meu Deus, será que eu finalmente estou mudando? Será que serei alguém melhor? Af, claro que não! Eu só acordei sorrindo porque tive aquele sonho ilusório! Bosta! Porque fui sonhar com algo que nunca vai acontecer, tive alguns minutos de felicidade, para a dor aumentar o triplo. Isso não vale a pena! Naco vale mesmo! Isabella, Isabella, conforme-se é o melhor que você tem a fazer! Você nunca vai ser que nem ele! Você nunca vai ter a mesma chance que eles, você já nasceu com a podridão dentro de você, você não presta, conforme-se! Eu sei, eu sei! Vou me conformar novamente, maldito sonho por me fazer sonhar!"_

Escorreu uma lágrima dos lindos olhos de Isabella e ela as enxugou rapidamente. Não era hora de chorar, era hora de forte e principalmente realista.

Isabella conseguiu controlar a vontade de chorar e saiu do banheiro. Seus colegas quando à viram séria novamente, já desanimaram, pois sabiam que nada poderiam fazer.

Isabella sentou-se na sua poltrona e ficou o resto da viagem quieta, só tentando se recuperar de sua dor.

Quando chegaram na capital, todos os alunos a bordo desceram correndo, alegremente; exceto Isabella, que ficou sentada na sua poltrona até o professor Alberto a chamar.

Ela desceu as escadas do ônibus toda tímida. Nunca havia saído de sua cidade. A capital era bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo a amedrontava. Era um lugar estranho, e o estranho sempre havia sentir-se pior ainda, pois o medo que não a respeitassem predominava.

Isabella seguiu seus colegas silenciosamente, observando tudo ao redor, pensando que se não fosse quem fosse, poderia ter a felicidade de desfrutar daquele lugar, mas como não era, não merecia tal honra.


End file.
